Together Forever
by WolfieANNE
Summary: AU: "She told me to pick her up in front of the cafe where I proposed to her. I was busy so I really didn't arrive early. Then I got a call from my wife and I answered it, but the person on the phone wasn't her; it was someone else. When she woke up in the hospital, I had realized then that I already lost her." AmuxIkuto. Real summary inside.
1. Forgotten

**Forever Together**

**Chapter 1 – Forgotten**

**A/N:** Hello! I'm WolfieANNE, a well-known author in Fairy Tail fanfics XD This is my first time writing a Shugo Chara story so please go easy on me. I have a Fairy Tail story similar to this, but it is slightly different. I decided on this story with the help of **xAmuIkuto**. Thank you! Hahaha, though she did have a hard time with picking a summary. Anywaaay, go on, read.

**Summary:** "Promise me you'll never leave my side…" Never leaving someone's side is hard to promise. Especially when that someone didn't really leave you, she just forgot you.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Family and Friendship (Maybe Hurt and Comfort as well?)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does._

* * *

"Damn it! Let me in!"

Nurses and doctors immediately tried to stop him, the blue-haired man causing ruckus inside the hospital. "I want to see her! Let me in!" he cried desperately, pushing away all of the nurses who tried to pull him back – but couldn't due to his looks.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over," a doctor told the man. The bluenette took in shaky breaths and gripped the collar of the doctor's lab coat.

"No! I want to see her! Give me an hour! Please!" the man begged, almost falling to his knees. His eyes were starting to get blurry, and it was harder to see when tears were quickly gathering. The doctor had seen this coming, and immediately felt guilty. He bit his lip and sighed regretfully,

"Okay sir, but just this once. This way please."

The nurses blinked at the doctor and just bowed in apology to the man. The bluenette ignored them and followed after the doctor who led him through the almost-empty hallways. Nurses and doctors were talking; some were leaving, while some just arrived for their night-shift. Technically, visiting hours were really over, but this was the only time that the bluenette could go to the hospital. Work was so troublesome that he barely had any time for his—

"What was the name again, sir?"

The blue-haired man raised his head and mumbled, "Tsukiyomi Amu."

The doctor nodded and looked over the list in his hands. "Tsukiyomi Amu... hmm… and who might you be, sir?" he asked and looked at the bluenette who looked down on the floor with despair.

"… Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he lowly mumbled and the doctor's eyebrows went up.

"So you're her husband?" the doctor asked and quickly turned to the right, the man, or Ikuto, trailing behind him.

"Uhuh…" Ikuto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was really stressful.

"Well, this is Amu-san's room. Please do not wake her up for she is sleeping, okay? If she wakes up by herself then that is fine," the doctor said and left Ikuto alone.

Ikuto stared at the door in front of him and inhaled sharply before he pushed it. Once he went in, he held his breath and his eyes widened, his heart beating faster. The door closed shut behind him and his knees started shaking, unable to take it.

There, lying on the bed was Tsukiyomi Amu, covered in tubes and bandages.

She had a bandage just around her forehead, or head, and bandages around her arms. There was a tube for her nose and other tubes connected to monitors and computers. Her usual bright pink hair was now very light and pale, like it lost its color. Her usual porcelain skin looked so pale and dull, like she was dead. Amu had never looked this stressed nor damaged before.

Ikuto clenched his fists and slowly walked forward, walking closer to Amu's bed. He sat on a chair beside the bed and gazed at her sadly. Remembering the memory, Ikuto clenched his fists harder as his jaw tensed.

"Damn it…" he whispered sourly and tears once again threatened to fall. He took Amu's hands in his and gripped it. "Wake up…" he whispered and leaned closer, brushing his cheek against Amu's.

Silence answered him and he sighed sadly, closing his eyes as slowly, tears dropped. He bit his lip and snuggled his face in the crook of Amu's neck, inhaling her scent. He didn't like how she smelled now. She smelled so old and not that sweet and freshening anymore. He missed his Amu.

Ikuto's tears dropped on her cheek once he leaned back a little and he sniffed,

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"I fear that he won't be able to take it…" a blonde long-haired woman said and sighed sadly. She leaned her cheek on her palm and snuggled deeper in her husband's embrace.

The man beside her, similar to Ikuto, sighed as well. "I agree but… he has to accept the fact. If Utau couldn't control herself, what more of Ikuto?" he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But… I do feel sad for them. I mean, even we couldn't accept the truth…" he whispered and closed his eyes, "Right, Souko?"

The blonde-haired woman, or Souko, nodded and smiled a little. "Well… I guess you're right but still… Amu is his wife Aruto. It's different," she whispered painfully and tears started gathering in her eyes.

The blue-haired man, or Aruto, looked up and stared at another blonde-haired woman, sleeping on the couch in front of them. However, this woman was much younger than the first one. And this girl is Utau Tsukiyomi.

Souko sniffed and stared at her daughter sadly. Souko Tsukiyomi had never cried so much before. And she was even crying for her son, Ikuto.

"Aruto… just please pray that he can handle it…" Souko whispered and closed her eyes.

Aruto remained silent and nodded before sighing,

"I will."

* * *

Ikuto leaned back on the chair and inhaled sharply. He let his mind wander and closed his eyes. He could hear it, her taunting screams and calls. She had called him then, and asked him to pick her up. If only he could have arrived earlier than planned, he could have saved her.

"I could have saved you…" Ikuto whispered in vain and clutched his hair, gritting his teeth in frustration. What was he supposed to do when his wife was in the hospital, sleeping and unmoving?

The bluenette leaned forward and propped his knees on his knees whilst dropping his chin on his clasped fingers. He exhaled and inhaled once again, repeating this process. He tried to calm down as he heard the heart monitor, indicating whether Amu was dead or not. After a few minutes of thinking and staying quiet, he opened his eyes and nearly jumped from his seat.

Golden brown eyes stared back into his midnight blue eyes, and silence ensued. Ikuto cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "H-How are you feeling?"

The pinkette remained quiet and continued staring at the handsome bluenette in front of her. As Ikuto observed her, he realized she had lost the shine to her eyes. However, she still looked as beautiful as ever – but it was different when she was okay.

Realizing that he would get no answer, Ikuto looked at his watch and realized he had already spent half an hour. He had only thirty minutes left – if he was lucky, the doctor would forget about him and just let him be. "Do you feel any pain?" Ikuto asked Amu who still didn't answer.

Her pale pink lips remained in a straight line, and slowly, a confused look drowned her face.

"Ermm…" she said, note sure what she should say.

"Well?" Ikuto asked, raising a brow. He clenched his fists, where was his hug? Where was his kiss? Why was she so quiet?

"Hey…" Ikuto said and nudged Amu. She jumped a little and looked into Ikuto's eyes once again.

"S-Sorry but… do I know you?"

Ikuto's eyes widened and he suddenly felt his word clash. He slowly covered his mouth with his hand as his throat went dry. Tears slowly started gathering in his eyes and he gulped down the pain he started feeling in his throat – he was clearly in the verge of tears.

"H-Hey, stop joking," Ikuto said and tried to smile, but failed. He choked and watched Amu shift to take a better look at him.

"I-I'm sorry but… I really don't know you," Amu said and gave a frown. Ikuto looked down and his eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. He pressed his lips together and exhaled.

"I see… w-well Amu… sorry if I s-scared you," Ikuto stammered, looking down at the floor. He refused to look into her eyes… he might _break_.

The pinkette tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is Amu?"

Silence enveloped the room and Ikuto really couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He inhaled shakily and closed his eyes, "That's your name Amu. You are… Hinamori Amu."

The bluenette raised his head and no tears were on his face, he had stopped them from falling. His jaw tensed and he smiled reassuringly, "You don't remember?"

Amu stared at him, blinking repeatedly. She looked down at her lap and clutched her head. "… I don't. I don't remember anything…" she whispered and looked back at him. "Who are you?" she asked and squinted her eyes to take a better look at Ikuto.

Ikuto remained staring at her and he smiled once again. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your… best friend," he said. He tried to sound as happy as possible, but it sounded like a song out of tune. His voice sounded so dull and dead.

"Really? You're my best friend?" Amu asked with a much brighter voice. The edgy tone in her voice before was now gone and replaced by a happy and bright tone.

Ikuto stared at her for a few seconds, rethinking the decision he had made. He bit his lip and his heart ached painfully before a smile spread across his lips.

"Yep, I'm your best friend."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so evil! I made Ikuto cry! Holy crap, am I going to die because of that? Hahaha xD Anyway, did you like it? I'm so sorry if it was short. I'll make sure the next one is long enough. You see, I have 6 stories for Fairy Tail right now and I'm handling this one as well so please be patient with my updates. Oh, did you find mistakes? O.O I'm sorry if you did...

Well, I have to sleep now.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love, Forgotten Memories, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	2. Dying Inside

**Together Forever**

**Chapter 2 – Dying Inside**

**A/N:** Lmao, I realized that I got the title wrong in the previous chapter but whatever...

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Family and Friendship (Maybe Hurt and Comfort as well?)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does._

* * *

Amu smiled brightly, "It's nice to know that my best friend visited me."

Ikuto nodded and avoided her eyes. He didn't care if she was his wife and she forgot. He would do anything just to make her happy. Telling her she was his wife and making her uncomfortable wasn't what he wanted. He grinned and ruffled her hair, "Hey, once you get out of this hospital, I'll treat you to a meal."

Amu's eyes sparkled. "Really? You'd do that for me?" She grinned happily when Ikuto nodded. The pinkette giggled happily and Ikuto smiled fondly.

The bluenette looked at his wristwatch and stood up. "Sorry Amu but my time's up. Visiting hours were over a few hours ago and I had no time to visit you because of work, I'm sorry. I'll visit you again tomorrow," Ikuto watched Amu's smile turn upside down. His throat ached painfully and he chuckled, "Wait for me… okay?"

Amu nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Ikuto walked through the streets, eyes bloodshot and arms limp. He couldn't remember what happened back with Amu. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even recall if he actually lied to her. "Best friend," He scoffed, kicking a rock, "Yea, right, in the past." He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. There was no point in getting mad now, it already happened. His own wife didn't even remember him. But why didn't he tell her that they were married? What held him back?

"_Who are you?"_

The memory was vague, like a dream. Perhaps it was because she asked it so innocently that he couldn't just say, "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your husband." As happy as it made him be, he couldn't risk scaring Amu more. Why would he want to scare his own wife? Why did she have to get hit by a car on their anniversary? Why did she have amnesia? What did he do wrong to deserve this?

He could already picture Amu's parents, screaming at him from heaven. Her parents died in a plane crash long ago and when he and Amu got married, they always visited their grave. Ikuto couldn't bring himself to come with her anymore even though he liked her parents. What about Ami? How would she react when she comes back from her school field trip? What if Amu doesn't remember her too? How could he handle that?

Ikuto inhaled sharply and saw his parents' house coming in view. Truth be told, he had no mood to go home. Maybe if his parents could actually do something to make his wife remember everything, then he'd come home. But that was just being selfish. No matter how much he loved Amu, he couldn't just slack off and let people do the work. He would make her remember him no matter how long it takes.

On his way to his former house, the door burst open and Utau was running out of the house, crying. Her eyes widened at the sight of her brother and she cried louder, pouncing on the man. She hugged him tight, bawling her eyes out. The bluenette could only place one arm around her shoulders, his free hand in the pocket of his pants. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to comfort her. He wasn't trying to make her better though, he couldn't do that. She was Amu's best friend. She must have learned about the pinkette's condition and couldn't take it.

"I-Ikuto," Utau sniffed, crying again, "A-Amu…! S-She, s-she ha-has a-amnesia! I w-want her back!"

The bluenette closed his eyes and felt his own tears cascade down his cheeks. Seconds later, he was now the one clutching onto his sibling, sobs rocketing through his body. His shoulders started shaking violently and he couldn't stop himself from showing such a vulnerable side of him. The blonde didn't mind and hugged him harder, using each other for mental support. "I… I told her that…" Ikuto gritted his teeth and furiously wiped away his tears, "S-She doesn't know t-that I-I'm h-her…"

Utau's eyes widened and she pushed Ikuto back at arms-length, "W-Wha—Why?"

"I didn't want to scare her," The bluenette murmured against her neck, "How would you feel if—if you had amnesia and I told you that you were married? Wouldn't you be scared?"

"W-Well… I—T-That's a different manner," The blonde protested but couldn't stop herself from nodding her head, agreeing with the older Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto wiped away his tears using his forearm, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Right here."

The two siblings turned around and stared at Aruto and Souko whose faces were pained just like them. Ikuto tried to look strong in front of their father but couldn't stop his tears from falling. He couldn't remember when the last time he cried so much was. Amu was usually the one who always cried and she would always use him as her comfort pillow after. Ikuto's lips quivered at their memories and he fell to his knees, his pants digging into the grass and his arms hitting the ground. "D-Dear," Souko stammered, her eyes red from crying, "S-Stand up."

"I—I can't, mother," Ikuto whispered in grief, "I-It was my f-fault. I… I should've come sooner…!"

"Do not blame yourself," The mother whispered, crouching in front of him and hugging her son, "Everyone makes mistakes. I-It wasn't your fault that you w-were busy and couldn't pick her up sooner. Don't put such a heavy burden on your shoulders."

Aruto watched the exchanged with sad eyes. Of course, Amu was like a daughter to him and she usually made him happy. The way she and Utau hung out all the time would make him smile to himself, thankful that his daughter found a good friend. The family was supposed to celebrate Ikuto and Amu's anniversary today. They were going to eat lunch while the pinkette and bluenette would have a different celebration at night. However, everything was canceled.

"B-But… b-because of me, s-she…" Ikuto couldn't continue more and he cried out again, clutching Souko's arms and burying his face in her hair. The woman have never seen her son cry that much. The only time he did was when he was still young, a child. She knew that he would break soon. She knew that he wouldn't take it.

Aruto gently crouched next to Souko, wrapping an arm around her, "It's not because of you," He said, his voice firm. He exhaled, "Maybe you may think that it was your fault, but everything was planned. I have a nagging feeling that her memories will come back."

Ikuto looked up at his father, violet eyes weary and tired, "And if they don't?"

"Then do what we all would do," Aruto smiled gently, "Make her fall in love with you all over again."

"But… wouldn't she still find out about our marriage?" The younger bluenette asked, frowning.

His father chuckled and shrugged, "You can tell her sometime but not now."

Ikuto stared at the grass and finally made his resolve. He would make Amu fall in love with him. Maybe if he took her to the amusement park or somewhere they already went to, she would regain her memories. He would make her remember everything even if it kills him. He wouldn't allow himself to just die inside.

He would make her love him all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** So... So sad. I feel bad now.

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"You are not meant to cry, you are meant to smile."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever,** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
